


Science and Surf

by JustJessHere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Sanvers - Freeform, Surfing, summer crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessHere/pseuds/JustJessHere
Summary: Sanvers Summer Crush - Maggie and Alex both work on the beach, and are both crushing hard on each other. What's stopping them from declaring feelings for each other? Sanvers endgame! :)





	Science and Surf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lurkz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/gifts).



> So this is my contribution for the Sanvers Summer Crush, and it is written specially for Lurkz, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> And i hope everyone else does too
> 
> I cant wait to see all the other contributions, thanks Dani for organising!

Alex was slowly packing her stuff away after a quieter afternoon on the beach. With it being Saturday, her morning had been packed with surf lessons; Saturday kids school had been extra busy this morning, then she had had a few 1-1 lessons booked in. She had planned to surf herself in the afternoon, but there hadn’t been as much surf, the waves barely licking the shore, so she had just been bobbing about on her board, taking in the sights of the beach, as she tended to do on such days. It was late August, Midvale was a popular day trip and vacation destination, so the place was often packed out with families. Dotted between the families were groups of friends, soaking up the sun on their precious days off, as well as the teenagers making the most of their summer long break before returning to school.

Alex was in her mid-twenties, as a regular surfer and competitor, she was tall, lean and toned, with a typical surfer’s tan and a smattering of freckles on her face. She was at her most comfortable in her boardies and rash vest, riding whatever surf came, practicing her tricks for whichever local or regional competition was coming up next. At her level of competing, it didn’t quite pay the bills, it was more for fun and for pride, but she loved her job as surf instructor, she was her own boss and it meant she could do what she loved and spend as much time on the beach as she liked. And there was definitely reason for Alex to spend plenty time down there.

“You in there Alex?” came a familiar voice from seemingly nowhere.

“What? Oh, hey Kara” Alex replied, once she realised her sister had joined her.

“Caught you staring again” she said in a teasing tone as she winked at Alex.

“What? No, I…” Kara just looked at her sister and raised an eyebrow at her, “ugh, whatever” she finished, waving her hand around.

Kara continued to look at her sister with a smirk on her face.

“Ok, ok, she’s just so beautiful, how could you not just want to look at her”.

Kara laughed, “I wish you would just go and tell her, or ask her out or something!”

“What?! Noooo! I am not putting myself through that humiliation, Maggie would not be interested in me!” she said, before staring at Maggie again.

Maggie Sawyer was, in Alex’s opinion, the most beautiful person that had ever set foot on this beach, well actually, the most beautiful person ever and she had been falling for her since the day they met. She worked for the Beach Hut café where Kara also worked, but whilst Kara was stuck inside serving behind the counter all day, Maggie was out selling snacks, ice cream and trays of cold drinks, up and down the beach. She was a petite girl, with long wavy brown hair, big brown eyes and dimples that Alex quite literally had tripped over, after they popped out the first time Maggie smiled at her in March. 

Maggie was ripped, and wasn’t shy to show it, in the tiny board shorts and muscle tees she sported on the beach. Alex had learned after a couple of conversations with Maggie that she was working at the Beach Hut to make some extra money to put her through training at the police academy, which Alex found very hot. What Alex didn’t enjoy as much, was the near constant attention Maggie would receive on the beach, out and proud, she constantly had girls, and often guys, almost hanging off her, buying drinks and snacks as an excuse to spend a little time with her. Maggie seemed to love it, always giving each and every one of them enough attention to make them feel special, but staying professional at all times, well mostly. Alex had seen Maggie head home from the beach hand in hand with pretty girls a couple of times in the past, she could literally have any girl she wanted on that beach, and there was plenty to choose from. If it wasn’t for the fact that Alex only had eyes for Maggie, she could probably have found herself a number of lovely dates herself.

Alex would say she was friends with Maggie, Alex would have lunch at the Beach Hut and Maggie would spend her break chatting with her, or they would grab some food at the end of Maggie’s shift, before she closed up for the day, but they never spent any time together off the beach. Often Maggie would wander over and place her cool box down in the sand, sitting on top of it next to Alex’s surf school hut and they would chat about everything and nothing, it seemed Maggie was quite interested in surfing, but she never actually got out there.

In fact the only time Alex can really remember Maggie surfing, or attempting to surf, was a few months ago, around the start of May. It had been Maggie’s birthday, and her friends had all chipped in to buy her a surf lesson with Alex. Alex hadn’t even realised it was Maggie’s booking, it had been booked under her friend’s name, had she realised, she would most certainly offered to give Maggie a lesson for free. She explained this to Maggie’s friends as they all lined up eagerly to watch, but one of them, M’gann, waved Alex off with a smile, and something about them being _more than happy_ to pay for Maggie to get a lesson, Alex wondered why she placed such an emphasis on that, but just as quickly dismissed the question.

The birthday girl had looked a little shy as she made her way over, the usually confident, outgoing beach vendor, a little unsure of herself. Alex had just wanted to scoop her up when she had admitted, head down, fiddling with her hands, that she was a little unsure of what she was about to do. Alex had reassured her and went through all the basics thoroughly, before getting them out in the water and even though Maggie had spent more time falling in and struggling to get back on her board, than anything else, with a heavy dose of pouting, frowning and swearing, Alex had found it super cute and had really enjoyed the lesson. 

She couldn’t ignore the spark she felt when she placed her hands gently on Maggie to help her back up each time, but hoped that she hadn’t been too obvious, she didn’t need Maggie to know about her huge embarrassing crush, and she certainly didn’t need Maggie and her friends laughing at her if they did, she was so far out of her league. Alex had hoped Maggie had enjoyed her lesson however, she didn’t come back for any more, and in fact, had seemed to have steered clear of Alex altogether for a couple of weeks, Alex wondered if maybe she had been too obvious.

“You’re staring again!” Kara teased, as Alex realised she had zoned out, again.

Alex threw her scrunched up wet, sandy towel at Kara, earning a screech from the blonde.

“Throwing towels at me is not going to get you a date with Maggie” she huffed, whilst brushing herself down. “In fact, if you don’t do something about that gigantic crush soon, I’m going to tell her”.

“Don’t you dare Kara” Alex warned.

“Oh come on Alex, she’s cute, you’re cute, you get on well, and she’s into you”.

“Pfft, yeah right, she’s got the pick of every girl on this beach….”

“And have you seen her ‘pick’ anyone recently” Kara said, making air quotes at the word pick.

“Dunno” Alex shrugged.

“Exactly!”…“Look, Maggie’s shift is nearly over, I want you to come over and grab a bite and I’ll tell Maggie I can handle the tidy and closedown”.

“Kara, I don’t need your help to talk to Maggie, we talk all the time, she’s just not interested.

“Okaaaay, well I’m going to go tell her” Kara sing-songed the gentle threat as she started to walk away.

“Ugh, you’re unbearable!...Fine, I’ll be there in 10” she admitted in defeat.

……

 

“So, any big plans tonight little Danvers?” Maggie asked as she emptied the remainder of her cool box, now her shift was over.

“Not much, I think me and Alex are just going to order in some pizza and watch movies, how about you?”

“Sounds nice, I’m probably just going to go home and do some revision up before chilling with a movie too”.

“Oh well, why don’t you join Alex and I, I’m sure Alex would help you revise, she was always good at that sort of stuff in school”.

Maggie laughed gently at the thought of a teenage Alex surrounded by hundreds of revision aids.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to impose, and I’m sure Alex will just want to chill”.

“Nah, I’m sure she’d love for you to join us, in fact, I just spoke to her, she’s heading over now to grab a snack before we close up, why don’t you grab something with her and you can ask her whilst I take care of closedown”.

Maggie looked at Kara, who was sporting a big grin, she seemed very determined that they should all spend the evening together and that Maggie should revise with Alex, but she wasn’t sure why, not that Maggie would complain about getting to spend more time with Alex away from the beach. Actually, Maggie would love to spend more time with Alex away from the beach, but she had shied away from asking, to protect herself and her feelings.

“Err, sure, ok, as long as she doesn’t mind” Maggie smiled back to Kara, as she could see Alex approaching, having changed out of her wetsuit into boardies and a hoody, hair still wet and sporting that mushed up, just out of the salty seawater, surfer look that Maggie was crazy for.

Maggie had had an ever growing crush on Alex since spring when she had first started working with her sister at the Beach Hut. Alex was tall, athletic and looked amazing in any variation of beach attire; wetsuit, bikini, board shorts and top. Alex had been one of the first people to really chat with Maggie after she had started, in fact, as Maggie remembers, it was more a case of Alex chatting _to_ her, Maggie stunned into silence by the beautiful woman in front of her. Alex had been in a black bikini with a baby blue rash vest on top, she hadn’t long been out of the water as she made her way, glistening with water droplets, to come and grab a drink from her sister, brushing her fingers through her wet, red tinged hair as she approached, Maggie was a goner.

Alex had said hi and introduced herself, before apologising, accompanied by a super cute blush, for nearly spilling her drink over Maggie after tripping over seemingly nothing. Alex spent several minutes getting to know Maggie, before excusing herself as she had another lesson to get back to, grabbing her drink and giving a little look over her shoulder as she walked away.

Maggie had always been outgoing and flirty and never had any trouble getting dates, and Midvale beach was no different, she knew she was an attractive woman, and didn’t shy away from the attention, she loved how the girls went crazy for her arms in her muscle tees. She lapped up the attention in the beginning, taking a couple of girls she met on the beach for dates, but as she got to know Alex a little more, she found that she was only interested in her. She continued to receive attention on the beach, and being the friendly person she was, and knowing it might just get her a few more sales, she continued to be flirty with the girls on the beach, and the guys sometimes, but never crossing that line, just always a bit of harmless fun. 

Maggie, over the next month or two had really enjoyed getting to spend time with Alex, she knew the initial crush she had was turning into something a bit bigger, and she swore she could feel the pull between them every time they spoke or shared lunch together. Maggie wasn’t normally shy when it came to asking girls out, but this, with Alex, just felt different, she wasn’t sure what to do, Alex was special. 

Maggie had talked it through with her friend M’gann and had finally mustered up the courage to ask Alex out. She had been walking home, planning how best to do it and where she could take Alex, when she passed a fancy restaurant on the other side of the road, double taking when she thought she saw Alex. She stopped for a second, firstly realising it definitely was Alex, mesmerised by how beautiful she also looked out of her beach wear, wearing a tight fitting blue dress, heels and a subtle, classy touch of makeup, then Maggie realised she was on a date…with a man. Her heart sunk as she watched the man reach his hand over and place it on Alex’s knee, causing Maggie to sharply turn and walk away, a crushing feeling in her chest. 

….

Maggie couldn’t believe she’d fallen for a straight girl, again, but she knew she just couldn’t help gravitating towards Alex on the beach, they became good friends over the next months, Maggie still felt there was something there between them, and desperately wanted to ask Alex out, even on a friend date, to get to know her away from the beach, but she knew that was dangerous for her heart.

Maggie could have killed her friends when she realised what they had done for her 25th birthday, making their own entertainment out of Maggie’s ‘hopeless straight girl crush’ as they called it, they had paid for a surfing lesson with Alex. Maggie had never surfed before, to be honest, she had barely spent any time in the sea, and was a little anxious to start with, never mind the fact that she was a big gay mess around Alex Danvers. 

Alex had been a great instructor, making things very easy to understand, which just made Maggie like her more; however Maggie was mortified at her total and utter inability to be able to follow said instructions, finding herself falling and crashing ungracefully into the water more so than anything else, much to the humour of her friends watching. Maggie had been glad when the lesson was over, not because she wanted to leave Alex, but because she felt embarrassed and also felt bad about how much her body reacted every time Alex had gently grabbed her and guided her back into position. 

Maggie avoided Alex as much as possible in the next week or two, she hated not been good at something, especially in front of Alex and she hated that she couldn’t control the way her body reacted.

…..

 

“Hey guys!” Alex said as she walked in. Prepared for Maggie to be there, she was calm and unflustered.

“What have you got for me to snack on Kar?”

“There’s a couple of subs left, why don’t you two share one, don’t want you guys to ruin your appetites for pizza later”.

Alex looked at Kara confused, then to Maggie and back to Kara.

“Oh, I invited Maggie to hang out with us for pizza and movies tonight, said you would help her with her police revision”.

Alex’s eyes widened a little before she tried to hide her surprised expression; realising Maggie looked a little concerned.

“Sorry Danvers, little D here invited me over, I said you wouldn’t want to be bothered by me and my homework, but she was being really insistent, I can just go home and study though” she shrugged.

“No, no, it’s ok, it was just a little unexpected, of course I’d love you to come round”.

Alex smiled a genuine smile, Maggie looked really cute, and she was pleased she’d get to spend a little more time with her, even if it was revision…and even if it was her sister who made it happen.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, of course Sawyer, it’d be great to spend time with you away from the beach” Alex beamed, before realising how exited she sounded, a blush replacing the beam.

Maggie chuckled and was pleased to see how excited Alex was to spend time with her, and there it was again, that pull.

“Yeah, that would be nice” she smiled up at her, as Kara watched the two of them, hoping she wasn’t going to have to bash their heads together to make them realise they both liked each other.

Alex and Maggie shared a sub, before all three of them walked back to Alex’s apartment.

“Wow, nice place you’ve got here Danvers! Surfing must pay well!” Maggie exclaimed as they entered, Kara making her way straight to the living area to ensure first pick of the movies.

Alex let out a little laugh.

“I do alright; I also do some science tutoring on the side too though”.

“What? Science and surf?”

“Yeah, well, before I was a surf instructor, I did a PhD in bio-engineering…” Maggie’s eyes bugged out at this point, “did a MD too” Alex finished flippantly, as if it was nothing.  
Maggie looked at Alex in disbelief with her hands up, in a sign of ‘what on earth?’

Alex gave a cheeky smile “there’s a lot about me you don’t know Sawyer” winking as she walked over to the fridge to grab a couple of beers.

As Maggie got over the shock of such a flirty comment, Alex internally congratulated herself on managing to be top of her game in that moment.

“Ok guys, I’m going to take a bath, I’ll take my time so you can revise or whatever” Kara stated.

“Oh sure, come round here, use all my hot water, drink my beer…” Alex trailed off, teasing her sister.

“Oh shut up, and get to work on Maggie” she threw back with a wink, before quickly moving into the bathroom, knowing that would cause both girls to have a reaction to the wording.

Alex spluttered and Maggie tried to contain the red hot blush that was creeping up her neck to her face.

“Err, right, yeah, your revision” Alex said distractedly as she shuffled on her chair.

Maggie grabbed her cue cards out of her bag and the two girls spent the next half hour revising, Alex asking the questions of Maggie, and in the process learning that Maggie was interested in joining the science division, which is why she had been super impressed about Alex’s science background.

“So why did you give up science for surfing”.

“Well, I didn’t give up entirely, like I said, I still do some tutoring on the side, but surfing is what I enjoy the most, and it’s much more laid back, not that the decision went down well with my mother! But this way, I get to do both things I enjoy, but on my own terms…and it means I get to spend all my time at the beach too”.

“I’m glad…that you can do things on your own terms, and you know, that I get to see you on the beach too” Maggie finished nervously.

Alex’s head shot up, ‘what did Maggie mean by that?’ she thought to herself.

“Thanks, maybe…maybe we could spend a bit more time off the beach too… I could tutor you in science?” Alex suggested just as nervously, she was beginning to think that maybe Maggie could like her back after all.

“I mean for free!” Alex rushed out afterwards “Like, I’m not touting for business, just, offering my services…as a, as a friend”.

Maggie knew Alex didn’t mean anything particular by it, but the use of the word friend, just reminded Maggie to pull herself together and not fall any further for her straight friend.

“Yeah, that would be great” she smiled.

“Are you two teacher’s pets done yet?” Kara’s return to the room distracted the girls from their thoughts.

“Yeah I guess we can be done now” Maggie said, packing away her stuff, as Alex moved for more beers”.

“Excellent, I’ll get the movie set up and you guys order the pizzas” Kara instructed.

They ended up watching some cheesy romcom, which was Kara’s choice, but after an initial couple of grumbles from Alex and Maggie, they relented, secretly both quite happy to watch it.

Kara jumped into the arm chair, and Alex shot her a look meaning she knew Kara had done that on purpose so she would have to share the sofa with Maggie, to which Kara just smirked back. They settled in with their beers on either end of the small sofa. Around half an hour later there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it” Kara almost screamed as she leapt up, startling Alex and Maggie.

“Didn’t realise your sister was so into pizza” Maggie laughed.

“Well, she does have one heck of an appetite and loves a pizza, but, I think it might be more to do with who is delivering the pizza” Alex joked.

“Oh!”

“Ok guys, here’s the pizza, I’ve grabbed a couple of slices, Lena and I are going to hang out for a bit, she’s got an hour off” Kara mumbled through pizza already stuffed in her mouth.

“What?! But the movie isn’t even finished” Alex exclaimed.

“Meh, I’ve seen it a million times…enjoy!” she just about got her words out between mouthfuls, as she grabbed her jacket to head out.

“Bye Kara, bye Lena!” Alex shouted, even though the other girl hadn’t had a chance to step through the door and say hello in the first place.

“Bye Alex, have funnnnn!” Lena sang back, as the door quickly closed behind her voice.

“Was that Lena Luther? From the Beach Hut?” Maggie asked.

“Yip” Alex popped the p.

“I knew there was something going on with them two!” Maggie exclaimed.

“Uh-huh” was all Alex replied.

Maggie laughed “so what shall we do Danvers?”

“Another beer and something better to watch?”

“Sounds good to me, I’ll get the beer and pizza and you choose the viewing” Maggie said as she got up to grab the food.

When she came back she purposely sat closer to Alex, to make it easier to share the pizza of course, not for any other reason. As she sat down, their legs brushed and Maggie was sure she heard Alex inhale sharply.

“So what are we watching?”

“Orange is the New Black?” Alex asked, even though it was already loaded up ready to go.

“Oh yeah, sure, I haven’t seen the new season yet”.

“Cool, me neither, we can binge it together” Alex said. “I mean, if you want to come round again that is”.

“I think I’d like that” Maggie smiled sincerely.

They settled in, and naturally relaxed back after the pizza, much closer this time. A couple of episodes in, as well as a couple more beers and Alex gained a little courage, she put her bottle down and shuffled a closer to Maggie, leaning her head on Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie froze, then after a moment relaxed again as they continued to watch, enjoying the closeness with Alex, but just wary of what was happening and to not get too involved or led on by the movement, ‘friends do this all the time, don’t they?’ she thought to herself. 

Spurred on by how good it felt to be so close to Maggie, Alex shuffled down and laid her head in Maggie’s lap, hand on her knee, which elicited a quite obvious gasp from Maggie as she did so. Alex was pleased with the reaction she was bringing out of Maggie, she definitely felt like there was something there between them, something she never imagined would be the case when watching Maggie soak up the attention from all the girls on the beach. 

What Alex didn’t realise, was that Maggie was feeling a little uncomfortable at this point, not because of the closeness, that felt amazing, but because she couldn’t help but react to it, feeling like she was entering dangerous territory.

“Erm, Alex, I think I need to…” Maggie started shuffling from under Alex and before she could finish what she was saying Alex had darted up.

“Oh, sorry, was that not ok, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Maggie” Alex panicked, before realising how close her face was now to Maggie’s. They both stared at each for a charged second, Maggie could feel the tension, and could feel herself leaning in, the attraction like a magnet. As she realised what she was doing, she pulled back abruptly, she couldn’t do this with a straight girl again, no matter how much she liked Alex.

“Sorry, Alex, I just…I just need to go” Maggie stated as she jumped up and head towards the door, looking back over her shoulder “Sorry, I shouldn’t have let my feelings for you get in the way” she said with her head hung low in a quiet voice just before she left, leaving Alex confused on the sofa.

….

“Woah! Where are you going Maggie? What’s up?” Maggie had literally ran into Kara and Lena, as she was leaving Alex’s apartment block.

“I messed up” she admitted softly. 

“What? What’s happened?” Kara asked, slightly concerned.

“I, I have feelings for Alex, like, more than friendly feelings, I’ve liked her for ages, but I know she’s not into me, but then sometimes I feel like we have this connection, and you invited me here as a friend and then I nearly kissed her, and I can’t do it Kara, sorry, I shouldn’t have taken advantage of the situation and I can’t fall for the straight girl again” Maggie rambled her way through the confession.

“Ha, what? Who’s the straight girl in all this?” Lena laughed out.

Maggie looked at her confused for a second, “Alex…”

Both Lena and Kara burst out laughing.

“Alex is definitely not straight! She’s very gay, and she’s very gay for a certain someone right here” Kara could barely contain her amusement.

“What?!” Maggie exclaimed, “But I saw her on a date with a man, and he had his hands all over her?!”

“What are you talking about!?” Lena asked, just as amused as Kara.

“It was a few months ago, they were in this fancy restaurant on East Street”.

“What? Alex doesn’t date guys” Kara said confused “Are you sure it was her?”

“Yeah, it was definitely her, she, she looked beautiful…” Maggie said shyly, Kara smiling a little at how much Maggie quite clearly liked her sister. 

“Oh, Lord!” Lena exclaimed.

“Since when did you say oh lord” Kara mocked.

“No, Lord, the date remember?”

“Oh, yeah, well, wow!” Kara laughed, “Lena, why don’t you explain _that_ to Maggie and I’m going to go grab my stuff from Alex’s, then you might want to go back up”

Kara winked at Maggie, who was still looking very confused, as she made her way into her sisters building.

“So, here’s the thing, Maxwell Lord is the man, well man-child, you saw with Alex, she despises him, but he blackmailed her into a date”.

“Excuse me?! What an asshole! What’s he got on her?”

Lena smirked “Well his family owns the beach facilities, including the Beach Hut, he came in one morning and said he was going to cut your job, said you got too much attention from the girls on the beach, he was just totally jealous of you”.

“He can’t do that”.

“Well, he probably can, they do what they like that family. Anyway, Alex stood up for you, which he didn’t like either, but then he told Alex that if she went on a date with him, she would let you keep your job. He’s been trying to get in her pants for years; apparently he was a total sleaze on the date”.

Maggie, looked shocked, “Why did she go on the date?” she asked softly, just as Kara returned.

“Why don’t you ask her that” Kara suggested with a cheeky smile, as she linked arms with Lena and started leading her away, “We’re off, see you soon Maggie!”

Maggie was still a bit dumbfounded about what she had just heard, Alex was gay, Alex was gay and into her? Alex went on a date with a sleaze to help her out? What was going on? She climbed the stairs and found herself back at Alex’s apartment, Kara had seemingly left the door ajar, Maggie knocked before stepping just inside.

“Hey” she said quietly, trying to gauge whether Alex wanted her in the apartment.

Alex got up and quickly made her way over to Maggie. 

“Hey Maggie, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lay down on you like that, I didn’t ask if it was ok, and I’m sorry if you felt uncomfortable and…”

“Did you go on a date with Maxwell Lord for me?” she asked quietly, interrupting Alex’s rambling apology.

“Erm, yeah” Alex replied, after a few seconds, trying to work out how Maggie knew about that.

“Why?”

“He, erm, he was going to sack you, and I know how much you need that job”.

“Yeah but, what’s it to do with you, like I don’t mean that in a nasty way, I’m really grateful, but, you didn’t need to do that for me”.

Alex sighed, “Well, if today hasn’t made it painfully obvious, I like you, as in, I’ve got a stupid great big crush on you, in fact no, it was a crush, now I just…it’s more than a crush, and I know I’ve never really had a chance with you, not when I’m up against all those beautiful girls on the beach, but sometimes, I just, I feel like there’s something between us…and now I’ve gone and ruined it” Alex finished on a whimper.

“Are you done feeling sorry for yourself yet?” Maggie chirped with a cheeky smile on her face.

“Well, I, that’s a little unfair” Alex said, slightly taken aback.

Maggie chuckled at Alex’s reaction, before starting in a sincere tone, “Sure, there are plenty of girls on the beach, but there’s only one beautiful girl on that beach for me”.

She stepped closer to Alex, who was almost frozen in place.

“You Alex, I like you” Maggie almost whispered as she raised one hand to Alex’s cheek and leaned forward to crash their lips together, resting her other hand on Alex’s hip.

Maggie loved the way Alex’s lips felt against hers, and the way she melted in to her touch, she didn’t want to let go, deepening the kiss with all her pent up emotion. Alex couldn’t believe she was kissing Maggie Sawyer, a tingling feeling sparking through her body as she let Maggie lead the kiss and hold her steady. After a few moments Maggie pulled away and looked at Alex with the biggest smile on her face.

All Alex could say was “Wow!”

Maggie laughed, “Wow indeed”.

Taking her hand, she gently led Alex to the sofa to sit down.

“So you like me? Alex asked.

“Danvers, I’ve liked you since the second you nearly tripped over your own feet when we first met” she laughed.

Alex blushed “well, that’s your fault, it’s those dimples, they should come with a warning!”

They both chuckled at that and Alex pulled Maggie in for another passionate kiss.

“I can’t believe I thought you were straight!”

“What?!”

“So, funny thing, I’ve been pining away all these months, because I thought you were straight” Maggie admitted a little bashfully. “I kinda saw you on your date with Lord, and just assumed, you know, as you would”.

Alex full on belly laughed at that, “I can’t believe you thought I was straight, and I can’t believe you think I would scrape the barrel with him if I was straight!”

“Well I had no idea who he was, and, right, come on, how was I supposed to know you were on a date you were blackmailed into to save my job because you secretly liked me. Not the first thought that comes to mind!” Maggie joked.

“Yeah yeah, so who told you about Lord?” Alex asked as she pulled Maggie into her side for a cuddle.

“Lena and your sister, who were very happy to inform me of how gay you are”.

Alex rolled her eyes as Maggie laughed, before she took a breath and continued. 

“That was so sweet of you Alex, thank you so much, even though you didn’t have to do that, you have no idea how much I appreciate it” Maggie placed a tender kiss to Alex’s lips.

“You’re welcome Maggie” she said sincerely, before adopting a more jokey tone, “Althouuuugh, if I hadn’t done that, it appears I might have been able to do this a lot sooner!” she pulled Maggie in for yet another kiss.

“Mmm, not sure I’m going to tire of that anytime soon” Maggie said as they pulled apart.

Alex smiled, as she shuffled down and lay with her head in Maggie’s lap as she had done just a little while earlier.

“This ok?” she asked.

“More than ok”, Maggie replied, as she ran her fingers through Alex’s short hair and interlocked her other hand with Alex’s.

 

…..

 

A few days later Alex took Maggie out surfing again, Maggie didn’t fare much better, but this time, every time she fell off Alex was there to put her arms around her and give her a ‘better luck next time kiss’ as she had called it, she definitely left the water in a much better mood that day.

A few weeks later, Maggie could be found sitting on the beach cheering on Alex in the regional surf competition “That’s my girl!” she shouted proudly as Alex took on a big wave and rode it perfectly. Maggie had been ready and waiting with a celebratory kiss after Alex took home a well-deserved second place trophy.

A few months later, Alex dropped Maggie off at the precinct to take her science division entry exam, sending her on her way with a good luck kiss and a little speech about how much she believed in her girlfriend, who in return leant in, giving Alex an emotional kiss and thanking her for all the ‘sciencey stuff’ she had been helping Maggie with to get to this point. 

The results came through a week later, and the good news was revealed, Maggie would be joining the science division later that month. Alex picked her up and squeezed her in a tight hug, telling her how proud she was of Maggie, before placing her gently back down. 

Alex took both hands up to Maggie’s cheeks and stroked her thumb across one side of her face.

“I love you Maggie Sawyer”. 

Alex leant in for a kiss, trying to convey everything she was feeling in that moment, and she was almost certain she felt it all back from Maggie before they pulled apart for air.

“I love you too Alex Danvers” Maggie said as she wiped a small happy tear from Alex’s cheek, “my little surfer girl”.

Alex opened her mouth in faux annoyance. “Little?! There’s only one little person round here, and it’s definitely not me!” 

Alex grabbed Maggie just underneath her butt and picked her up, Maggie wrapping her legs around Alex’s waist, as they both laughed. Alex carried Maggie over to their bed where they would spend the rest of the evening showing each other exactly how much they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Summer Crush Lurkz!
> 
> Hope you all liked it :) and if you feel like leaving one, comments always make my day


End file.
